Epifania
by cutesbela
Summary: House procurava por inspiração. E essa lhe veio de onde ele menos imaginava. HILSON - AU


**Título:** Epifania  
**Autora:** Angie (cutesbela)  
**Beta:** Prih  
**Gênero:** AU  
**Pares:** Hilson  
**Classificação:** PG-13, por conta de alguns palavrões  
**Alertas:** Autora e beta novas no fandom. Autora nova, inclusive, no mundo das fics (porque a beta sabe o que faz..). Então..ah, metam o pau se estiver ruim (oiq)  
**Disclaimer:** Nem House, nem Wilson, nem Bono ou suas músicas são meus. E David Shore é bobo, chato, feio e cabeça de pudim, faleimesmo.  
Fic escrita para a Guerra Hilson x Huddy, a Guerra do amor.

* * *

**Epifania**

Chato.

O que ele estava fazendo ali, mesmo?

Ah é, tinha que escrever uma redação. Redação... mas que porra aquilo era, afinal? Jardim-da-infância, onde ele teria agora que contar sobre suas férias e sobre como foi legal passar os dias no sítio do titio?

Gregory House suspirou. As temporadas na reabilitação estavam ficando cada vez mais idiotas e tediosas. Agora ele estava ali, sentado naquela carteira de escola, naquela sala fria e branca, totalmente e absurdamente e irritantemente branca, esperando que alguma inspiração lhe viesse do céu (ou de algum lugar tão chato quanto) para conseguir escrever um texto sobre uma personalidade inspiradora. Não que House não fosse suficientemente inteligente ou criativo para isso. Ele era sim muito inteligente, demais até para seu próprio bem. O problema é que não existia ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, em que ele se inspirasse. Para nada.

_Inspiração... hum... inspiração._ Bom, já que teria que fazer aquilo, sobre quem poderia escrever?

O toc-toc do lápis na carteira da menina-meio-emo sentada ao lado não estava ajudando.

De repente, uma epifania: Bono Vox.

_O que?_

Diabos, de onde aquela idéia tinha surgido? Bono Vox? Ele era o cara mais mala de quem House conseguia se lembrar, sempre tentando abraçar o mundo e protegendo as crianças e evitando as guerras e... argh! Um exibido, isso sim. Inspirador? Nem a pau! Não, sem chance de escrever sobre esse cara.

Afinal, para que lhe serviria aquilo? Essa era, realmente, a coisa mais sem sentido que lhe mandaram fazer em qualquer uma das clínicas onde já tinha estado.

E no alto dos seus 17 anos o garoto já tinha, acredite, muita experiência nesse assunto. Tudo começou quando, aos 15, ele assaltou com alguns amigos, por brincadeira, a loja de conveniência do posto de gasolina perto do colégio. Desde então, tomou gosto pela tal brincadeira: arruaças, vandalismo... Tudo de mais escandalizador estava na sua lista de tarefas do dia. Alguns diziam que esse era o resultado do comportamento omisso dos seus pais. House não concordava, considerava-se uma criatura peculiar demais para ser a criação de qualquer falatório que psicólogos matraqueavam em programas femininos de televisão. Outros diziam que seu comportamento era causado pelo gosto do garoto em quebrar regras. Também não era verdade, quer dizer, não era toda a verdade: não é que ele não gostasse de regras, ou de conceitos pré-estabelecidos, a ponto de desafiá-los. Ele simplesmente não se importava. Com nada. Não se importava com o que as pessoas (incluindo aí seus pais) pensariam dele, não se importava se seria um excluído das rodinhas cool da escola, não se importava se as garotas não lhe dariam atenção. Aliás, algumas até tentavam se aproximar, atraídas talvez pelo seu charme bad boy ou por seus incríveis olhos azuis, mas logo recuavam, assustadas com seu humor ácido e sarcástico demais.

E então, vieram as drogas. Sim, ele era um filho da puta viciado. Mas seus vícios eram bastante específicos: comprimidos. Sejam eles para dormir ou para mantê-lo acordado, House sempre mantinha alguns de seus amiguinhos consigo. Tudo piorou recentemente depois que, em uma briga, o garoto acabou ferido seriamente na perna direita com um golpe de faca. Daí vieram os comprimidos para dor, e, mais um vício na lista. E então seus pais, que até então tinham tido jogo de cintura para livrá-lo de qualquer pena que tivesse que cumprir por seus atos, resolveram interná-lo. Talvez tivessem ficado com medo de que o episódio do ferimento resultasse em conseqüências terríveis para a já difícil personalidade do garoto.

Absurdamente difícil. Terrível, terrível humor. Só havia uma pessoa capaz de aturar a delicadeza em forma de hipopótamo raivoso que era Gregory House: seu amigo de colégio James Wilson.

Wilson era um cara engraçado. Para qualquer um, ele era o completo oposto de House: gentil, educado... um sucesso entre as meninas. _Em especial entre as mais carentes._ Por que eles andavam sempre juntos, então? Porque (e isso só eles sabiam) era apenas com Wilson que House poderia ser House, e era apenas com House que Wilson poderia ser Wilson. Que um poderia rir com a vida, mesmo que um pouco sarcasticamente (velhos hábitos eram difíceis de serem mudados), enquanto que o outro poderia liberar a mais fina ironia existente dentro de si. Juntos, eles venciam os esteriótipos. Eles venciam qualquer coisa.

Mas certo, lembrar de Wilson não iria lhe ajudar agora. Tinha que escrever sobre a tal pessoa capaz de lhe inspirar.

E eis que surge, de novo, o irlandês chato na sua cabeça. Mas que inferno, nem das músicas do infeliz ele gostava! "Por favor, permaneça uma criança em seu coração"? "Ououou, que coisa mais doce"? Blah, que monte de lixo!

_Menina, pára de bater esse lápis na mesa senão vou te fazer engolir o maldito!!_

Wilson riria disso, House pensou. No colégio, _Jimmy_ sempre fazia piadas com a incapacidade do outro de lidar com seus pequenos fracassos. House ficava mais nervoso que o normal, e isso, de forma bizarra, divertia Wilson. Ainda diverte.

O outro garoto, aliás, era o único que mantinha contato com House desde que o calvário entre as clínicas começara. Os outros amigos... sumiram todos. Não que ele ligasse, bando de hipócritas. Já que era apenas com Wilson que ele se sentia verdadeiramente bem, então que assim fosse. Pensando bem, Wilson sempre foi aquele que esteve ao lado do garoto ranzinza, qualquer que tivesse sido a situação. Seja no episódio do ferimento da perna, onde ele passou a pior semana de sua vida preso naquele hospital, mesmo com Wilson sempre ao seu lado. Ou ainda no infeliz dia em que foi pego tentando invadir o computador do diretor do colégio e Wilson assumiu a culpa. Fez porque estava preocupado demais que o histórico já complicado do outro garoto lhe rendesse uma expulsão. Na opinião de House, esse seria o menor de seus problemas, mas o outro adolescente parecia preocupado demais com essa possibilidade.

Lógico que o diretor não acreditou no "inocente Jimmy". Esse episódio rendeu aos dois boas risadas, na ultima vez em que Wilson o visitara.

Que, aliás, tinha sido domingo passado. Que, aliás de novo, tinha sido uma visita estranha. Wilson lhe trouxera um presente, um CD de sua banda favorita. "Para que eu lhe faça companhia mesmo enquanto não estiver aqui", ele disse. E, depois disso, ficou o olhando com aqueles enormes e lindos olhos cor-de-chocolate, como se esperasse por algo. Um agradecimento, talvez. Um "obrigado" não bastava?

_Espera, lindos olhos cor-de-chocolate?_

E então, em outra epifania, House percebeu que já tinha escrito uma folha inteira, mas não sobre qualquer personalidade babaca. Ele tinha escrito sobre Wilson. Tudo sobre Wilson: sua amizade, o apoio que lhe dera nas horas mais difíceis, sua personalidade, seus gostos. Sua banda favorita, o U2. House escreveu, inclusive, sobre o modo meio patético (ele achava) que Wilson admirava seu vocalista, o Bono Vox.

Certo, na próxima vez que Wilson viesse lhe visitar, House teria que se lembrar de agradecer o presente de forma mais, digamos... especial. Como Wilson desejava. Como ele mesmo sempre desejou, mas só percebeu agora. Epifania.

Ué, ele não era conhecido por gostar de quebrar os conceitos pré-estabelecidos, mesmo?

_Blue-eyed boy meets a brown-eyed…boy._

_Oh, the sweetest thing._

Gregory House sorriu satisfeito. Sua redação estava terminada.

* * *


End file.
